The Middle
by FortReveuse20
Summary: So I woke up here. My phone doesn't work, these actors are rude, and I surprisingly haven't been killed yet. Oh, and an impending battle with the refugees from the North. Great, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I know people are used to Game of Thrones as so serious and sometimes pretty downright sad and shocking. I love the show and I'm a fanatic history nerd of the time period it's based off of. But I just decided to make this crack-filled story for a few chuckles and a good time. I hope you enjoy reading. This will be super fun to write! As always, I do not own the television series or books I'm just a fan (this won't follow any of those timelines). Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"ow" That was all I managed to moan as my blurry eyes adjusted to the blue sky overhead. I squinted my eyes and curled my nose up as I groaned. I blinked a few times to regain site and slowly raised my back off the hard ground.

A forest. "Yep I have officially sleep-walked to the extreme." I took a good look around. It was actually pretty beautiful. But all modesty aside, my rising level of fear was taking a toll.

So I got up. My legs felt like stiff Jello, if that's possible. I still had my phone in hand so I decided to text Abby to see if that would work. Nothing. No battery don't die on me!

Whatever I'll just—

"You," I heard a rustling on my left and looked to see Jack freaking Gleeson staring at me curiously with a sword. Maybe they were shooting Game of Thrones in Illinois now.

"Where am I?" I asked calmly. "My phone won't work. You got one anywhere?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me very confused. "What?" he said.

I shrugged and nonchalantly pointed around the forest. "Like, yeah, where am I?"

"You're in the—forest outside the castle," Jack said unsure. He was still quite curious of me and slowly put his sword back into the hilt.

"Nuh-uh," I smiled. "Shut _up_."

"Excuse me?" I could see the anger building up slowly. He had his hand resting on his hilt now.

I held up my palms. "Woah take it easy I didn't mean to piss you off or anything. I just want to know where I am."

He sighed deeply, getting obviously frustrated with me. "I would like to know as well." He looked me up and down. As if me wearing a sweater and jeans was a crime or something. Well then. Guess some actors are rude.

"I don't know I just woke up soooo yeah. How are you?" I said awkwardly.

"You're very bold to speak to the king that way."

"Yes I get it you're King Joffrey, woo," I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think you are, heathen?" He got closer to my face.

"Jessica."

He got even closer to my face and grabbed my arm, his icy blue eyes staring directly into mine. "Listen. You will tell me exactly who you are, what you were doing here, what is wrong with your clothing, and if you dare speak to me like a friend I will have your head and feed it to the dogs. Do you understand me?"

"Sure," I said casually. "But I might not be able to help much. Because I have no clue where I'm at either."

Seriously, the nerve of some people! Typical, I would wake up in an actor's cult. That's what this is, right?

He said nothing more and grabbed my arm and rushed away. "OW." I said loudly.

Joffrey looked as though he wanted to growl but instead scowled at me.

"You're short…" I said. No, seriously. His head was to my shoulder. That or I'm kinda tall.

"I'm _growing_," he replied hastily.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen, now _enough_ with your mouth!" he warned.

"Woah no," I said. "You have got to me like, what, twelve? You are not sixteen!"

"I am and you will shut up!" He warned and grabbed my arm tighter.

We were entering a cobblestone road. This wasn't quite the village yet. So it had to be some outskirt thing. The few people were staring at me and bowing to his royal majesty Sir Assholio. Like my new name for him?

Oh yes. He's probably going to kill me. I've narrowed this down to a dream or a cult. Not really sure yet…everyone is pretty much the cast of the TV show, so I'm going with dream for now.

It really smells for a dream. No like it reeks of manly sweat. Huzzah my good friends.

Now where is Sir Asshõlio taking me?

He took me into the castle once we got there and down some stairs and around some hallways and past some creepy old guy who was freaking me out, and some chick about to pop she was so pregnant, and oh yeah, his mummy.

"Joffrey?" Cersei began.

"Not now, Mother. I'm busy cleaning up what this castle fails to do!" He growled, more annoyed than I've ever heard him. Well, Sir Asshõlio you could've just put me on a horse or got some guards instead of dragging me. I'm only about five inches taller.

But that would just make too much sense.

"I'll deal with you later!" He acted as though throwing me in a cell was ridding his hands of me. Well maybe he was right…

Did I mention he has a very punchable face?

* * *

"Joffrey what is going on?" Cersei whispered outside the prison entrance.

"There's a heathen or a spy, I don't know what the hell she is penetrating our castle!" Joffrey breathed quicker with anger.

Cersei rocked him. "Calm now, son." She bit her lip. "Do you think it's the North?"

Joffrey looked in the direction of the door. "It may very well be."

"Are you going to kill her?" Cersei asked stoically.

"She disrespected the king. She must be punished."

Cersei waited a few moments. "I believe, that it would be smart to wait on that."

* * *

I got bored leaning on the bars in my cell. I looked at the stoic suit of armor next to me. "Hey um Sir Guard Guy? I have to pee."

"Use the chamberpot in the corner."

I scoffed and made a face. "Ew gross no."

"Then wet yourself."

I gave the guard a face as his back faced me. So rude. Guess I would have to hold it, there's no way I'm taking a whizz in front of a bunch of strangers. That's more of a—friend thing.

A very drunk, high, friendship thing.

And believe me, no one was friends with me here.

I heard the prison door rattle and crank open to see Sir Asshõlio waltz up to my cell. He looked irritated and slightly deflated.

"Always interrupting my train of thought," I sighed.

"You're lucky," he said as he unlocked the door. "Mother is making me get answers out of you."

I stared blankly. They weren't getting any.

"You're fortunate I don't kill you right here and right now," He pushed open the cell and let two guards walk in before him. The three of them pulled up stools to sit in front of me.

So I realized. I'm probably going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey readers! I am actually surprised chapter one got any favorites and follows. That's sad on my part! Haha. Well, anywho, I'd like to encourage reviews! If something's going right then tell me. If something's not so great or needs improvement, also tell me! I'd love to hear from you. I just wanted to say I had a major thought explosion for this story and if anyone wants spoilers I could also leave that in next chapter's author's note. Just let me know anything, guys! Good, bad, you name it. Enjoy! _**I am just a fan, I do not own the series or characters besides OC's. **_

* * *

_- Chapter 2 -_

* * *

"If I knew anything I would have told you by now," I said as a spit the last inkling of blood from the corner of my lip. This was exhausting.

I saw Joffrey with his arms crossed standing in the corner of the cell. He almost refused to look at me. Maybe let me go then? Maybe?

The guards stood there expressionless, waiting another command for the king.

"Jessica," Joffrey said suddenly. "Is it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. Polk."

He turned to face me. Just as I thought, it was a plotting expression. Amused and slightly maniacal.

Oh, and I realized I wasn't in a dream by now. They've been slapping me for the past twenty minutes and there's been no Jesus or bright light or something to save me. Decided on a cult.

"Well," he said, pulling up the stool once more to sit close to me. "You won't talk. What should we do about this?" he looked up at his guards mockingly. "Oh. Poor thing. You're much too pretty to bleed."

I remained still and silent.

His face darkened. He took a finger and traced my cheek, never dropping that evil grin. I twitched and immediately flung my head away. Yeah, I had contempt for this guy but mostly, his finger was cold and I was ticklish.

"That tickles," I said, suppressing a giggle.

He immediately responded with an annoyed look. "Do you not know playing when you see it?" he said, arising from the stool. "Idiot girl."

"Take her away, out of my sight," he said dismissively, his back turned and halfway out the cell.

Did my ticklish face really just piss him off? _Really_?

One guard stayed with me as soon as Joffrey and the corresponding guard had disappeared. The one still with me said his name was Aaron.

"He has a lot on his mind. It's best to do as you're told."

I stood up as Aaron helped me, surprisingly gentle after sessions of slapping. My legs were shaky and my foot wobbled slightly. I was way too afraid to look in a mirror…they have those right?

"You have to believe I'm not a witch and I don't work for the North, right?" I looked up at him hopefully.

He didn't return eye contact. "I believe whatever is proven to be true." Yep. Yeah. Okay. He definitely agrees with me then. I could hear it in his voice.

I almost missed the slight touch as he put something into my sweater pocket. I put my hand over it and looked at him. He nodded approvingly. We both walked out of the dungeon, I was curious about the object the entire way.

* * *

_Joffrey's Bedroom_

Joffrey walked into his chambers with his usual dour expression, eager to take a break from the day's events. He was surprised to see Margaery at the round table pouring wine. She looked over at him, almost expecting him, and smiled gently.

"My Lord."

"Margaery," Joffrey nodded, curiously. She had two cups laid out for each of them.

"You look very tired," she said walking over to him. "Why don't you relax?"

He remained silent, in thought. "Were you waiting for me?" he blurted out.

She simply smiled and chuckled softly. "Well isn't a woman supposed to wait for her beloved? At all times? You are the King, and soon I will be the Queen. It shall be my duty to look out for my husband."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Joffrey said.

Her light blue gown glittered, reflecting the sunlight peering in through the windows. She took him over to the wine pitcher and made him take a seat.

"I made you a drink. I just wanted this to be a sort of—toast to your accomplishments as King," she smiled, holding up her glass. "You do so much for this kingdom. It's time to take time to relax."

Joffrey never really questioned her perky attitude and boasting. That simply added to his already inflated ego. Margaery was always like that. Today though, she seemed happier. He assumed that she just had a good day with the maidens. Perhaps she and his mother were finally getting acquainted better.

He looked up at her quietly. She was still smiling, to herself it seemed, and a moment later looked at her betrothed.

"Go on, it's a toast." She lightly pushed the cup to him.

He almost begrudgingly reached for it.

"There you are!"

A small startled yelp escaped Margaery's lips and she ended up bumping the table and spilling her cup on the floor and Joffrey's cup in his lap. The pitcher remained in the center of the table.

Cersei appeared in the room. "Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to startle you," she said. Margaery was already on the floor, attempting to mop up the spilled wine with a rag.

"It's fine," Margaery snapped. She mustered up everything to force the fakest, dismissing smile to Cersei.

It did not matter. Cersei knelt onto the ground in front of Margaery. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, please," Margaery looked deep at Cersei. "I've got it."

Cersei said no more. She took a long look at Margaery and noticed more than enough. Cersei internally took back her apology, getting up.

"Your grandfather requires your presence in the dining hall. It's important you attend the meeting," Cersei said. She was still focused on Margaery.

"Yes, I will," Joffrey replied, wiping leftover drops of wine from his lap.

Margaery got up slowly and looked at him. "Oh my King! I am sorry to have ruined that for you! Here, let me help."

She wiped the wine drops at his feet and gently wiped it from his lap and pants, only to have him shoo her hand away.

"I've got it, thank you." With that, he got up to be helped into new clothes. Margaery was kneeling in her place, watching as he left the room. Then she looked back at Cersei, who was still in the room.

Cersei was still focused intently for another few moments and finally, slowly, left the room. Once she was alone, Margaery sighed to herself more annoyed than ever but quickly let it go.

* * *

_Dining Hall_

"I hope this isn't another pointless lecture," Joffrey said. He walked in proudly, adjusting the collar on his newly changed blouse. To his surprise, Tyrion was there alongside Tywin.

"Sit down," Tywin commanded.

Joffrey did so and then looked between the two. Tyrion didn't seem interested at all to deal with Joffrey at the moment. His silence was either good or bad, Joffrey hadn't decided yet.

Tywin sat there, reviewing the reports in front of him.

"Is anyone going to talk?" Joffrey said after another several seconds of silence.

"Why? Do you have a place to be? Prostitutes to kill, disgraces to make?"

Joffrey looked at his grandfather with a flash of anger. For once, he decided it best not to retort at the moment.

"Only a coward has two men slap a woman for him," Tyrion said. He slowly looked over at Joffrey with half-lidded eyes.

"Sansa is a traitor she deserves any punishment _I, the King_, bestow upon her," Joffrey warned, pointing a finger at his uncle. "Any limitations you give me will be worked around. I'm tired of being treated like a boy!"

"Because you are a boy!" Tywin exclaimed. "But, this isn't about Sansa Stark. This is about your so-called 'heathen'."

"What gives you the right to bully innocent woman now?" Tyrion leaned forward on the table at Joffrey. They locked in glares for several seconds.

Tywin gave a stern look to the silent and distracted Joffrey. "Well? He asked you a question. Do you not have a mouth…answer!"

Joffrey had a rising level of boiling anger. "I have my suspicions," he enunciated lowly. His body tensed up in defense.

Tywin sipped his cup of wine and read the report in front of him. "Let's see. This report states 'Jessica Polk, found outside the castle in the forest near the courtyard, a young girl that seemed genuinely lost. Would not comply to questioning in the prison and thereafter, sent away by the King himself. She was found in tight, strange clothes, almost mannish in nature. She had a black object with her that appeared not to do anything'."

Joffrey stared at Tywin discerningly. "Does that not match the description of a heathen?"

"And did you allow her to perform any witchcraft or spells?"

"Well, no…I—"

"Then you have no proof! This is a waste of time! If you are King then _be _a King instead of bothering around with accusations!" Tywin exclaimed.

Tyrion's expression seemed to become darker in the dimly light candlelight. "If you decide to harm a woman again then you are to deal with _me_, as your _uncle_."

Joffrey turned to look at his grandfather, disbelieving me. "You can't possibly allow him to speak to me that way! That is a threat to the King!"

"We are in our bounds as your family. Like it or not, you are still a boy." Tywin got up from his seat and pushed his chair in. He left the room without another word.

Tyrion remained. He sat there motionless. His scar reflected red tissue through the candlelight.

"She _is_ harmful to this kingdom," Joffrey warned. He stood up took out his dagger and stabbed it into the table out of rage. "I will give out proper punishment!"

Tyrion simply looked up at his nephew with a sneering look and chuckled. "Just a suggestion, why don't you prove something for once? Wouldn't want to disappoint on the throne now would we, Your Highness?"

Joffrey breathed quickly out of rage. He pointed a finger at his uncle as a reminder and stormed out of the room. Tyrion simply sat there chuckling to himself in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry about that long wait. Thanks for reviews as always; it really helps me out. Just a reminder that this story doesn't fall into any specific timeline with the actual Game of Thrones series. Oh, and I have not read the books and I haven't seen every episode but I'm very familiar otherwise. I still hope my characters are in character :) **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any characters other than my OC's.**

**Fanniefanfan**: Sure I can! If and when I think it would be necessary then I can for you! Good idea!

Thanks to all reviews and favs and follows. Review at the end as always.

P.S. Happy New Year's!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

This was the last time Joffrey would get himself into the affairs of strangers. In his mind, a king cared for the common people by power, rule, and domination. The common people did their part by paying taxes and contributing respect to their king; they were pawns of the game to be used, reused, and tossed aside at ready. An individual did not surpass the importance of the whole. His whole body quivered in rage at the thought of his family, the kingdom, dictating what he could and couldn't do about Jessica Polk. Albeit words of wisdom from Margaery, he was the one in charge. Did he need to remind them of that fact? He agreed to himself to put him in their places later.

Joffrey had left the dining hall in a fury at his family. He stood off to the side in a corridor by a window and sighed to himself. A few noblemen and women passed by, bowing as they went in a misplaced sense of fear. Joffrey was too distraught to notice that his own temper was keeping people away. Not like he cared, it was best they didn't interfere with his Majesty's childish temper. He was looking forward to proving his uncle and grandfather wrong and getting it done with. He was longing for dinner with his soon-to-be bride and having formal discussions, as kings should. Joffrey didn't stay at the window long. He felt his uncle's presence approaching the hall and left before finding out for certain. He was dreary from confrontations.

The blond king didn't even know where to look for the heathen, as he called her, after sending her out of his sight. She was a bigger pest than Sansa. One of these days, he decided, a proper beheading will show the house who really is in charge of the throne.

A few murmurs later and Joffrey strode upstairs to the guest chambers. He entered the room to see Jessica quiet for a change. It calmed him and he stood up straight.

"I see you finally have shut up," he commented. He walked around the bed and in front of her when she didn't as much as look at him. She was sitting on the far side of the bed with her hands chained and a bored expression. He mistook it for loneliness.

"Well, I give you permission to speak now," said Joffrey, "it's time to get answers once and for all."

Her dark blue eyes sparkled dimly in the fleeting sunlight. "I gave you all the answers I could. Why won't you believe me when I'm telling the damn truth?"

"My family doesn't believe me when I know the truth for myself. How would you explain your clothes?" He pointed to her now shabby and dusty clothing, "And what about that black object you carried with you? Clearly black is a color associated with witches. It was reflective, like it could have drawn energy. You know that witchcraft and sorcery is a savagery punishable by death?"

"I thought it was normal," Jessica replied sarcastically. "Seems like a pretty standard thing to do. Besides if this is a family matter I don't know what I have to do with anything. I don't want to be involved in your drama."

His eyes seemed to draw colder from their blue color. It took deep internal breaths to keep him from breaking her neck right there. "It's a savagery. Wolves and savages from the Northern lands can practice their magic and wreak havoc if they could. My family is jeopardizing the safety of this kingdom."

She merely blinked back, seeming to be lost and dazed in everything he said.

"You said you weren't from here," he growled, "so that explains more than enough. If you have those clothes, if you aren't complying—oh don't act stupid with me!"

Jessica didn't so much as flinch at his shouting. He knew she didn't think of him as threatening and he took that as another reason to support his accusations.

"What do you want me to do?" she said calmly.

"You are to be kept here for as long as I command it," Joffrey's expression darkened, "Winterfell and their savages and hideaways aren't getting anything against us. If they want war then they will get it when they least expect it."

Joffrey made sure she stayed put before he left the room. Jessica sat there scoffing and shaking her head once he left. She wasn't sure why they didn't just kill her already. If the Lannisters thought her a traitor then didn't her head belong with the spikes outside? She sat there for a while wondering what she ever did to have to deal with such an impudent boy that clearly had nothing against her. It puzzled her that he had so much resentment against her. Was she mouthy? Yeah, she decided, but she had always been as honest to people as she would want them to be to her. Jessica Polk was naturally opinionated and thick-skinned. Joffrey could throw accusations and derogatory statements at her all day, but if she wasn't guilty then that wouldn't change.

She refused to believe her and Joffrey were anything alike. But they were, and yet both of them refused to believe it. Jessica decided that she had more common sense and wits than Joffrey would ever have and then she stopped comparing personalities.

Whatever political turmoil was involved with the Lannister House and Winterfell was not any of her business. She couldn't remember anything before she woke up in the forest.

She was afflicted and confused, not sure when or how they would kill her or even if they would. It was all a matter of waiting.

* * *

_**-Library-**_

Joffrey looked to the intelligence to scholars and books as his resource to solve this whole witch issue. As he relied on his quick temper and power to solve something, he grew angry to think his family wouldn't let that get things done for once.

He looked toward old folklore and fables about witches to as a last resort. Then, a light bulb went on in Joffrey's mind. He figured if he could impress his family with knowledge instead of force then they'd find that more favorable and grant him favor and praise for eliminating a _witch_.

He had a smug grin on his face as he drew his finger across dusty articles of paper in strokes. He continued down the row looking for the specific cover he remembered as a child.

"Those cowards will really thank me after this," he murmured to himself as he grabbed the book and opened it in his hands.

"I wouldn't be so brash with those words of yours."

Tywin nonchalantly turned a corner from behind the row on Joffrey's left. He held a book with one hand barely giving his grandson any more than formalities.

"It's true," Joffrey mumbled and shoved the book back into its place reluctantly.

Tywin strode closer to him, "Let me just give you some kingly advice," he said, and then he closed the book and held it behind his back. He stood and stopped in front of him, standing straight as a tree.

Joffrey did so much as glare at him in response.

"You want to impress us?" Tywin said, leaving a few moments of silence to pass. "By folklores?"

Still, the blond boy did not answer. He merely glared at the books in front of him while keeping his shoulder to his grandfather.

Tywin pursed his lips and studied the king carefully. He walked over to a chair and sat down. "You do realize that you are focusing on stories told by gossipers in the woods? None of what you seek has been proven to be truth. Those are children's stories told by mothers to their children at night!"

It was as if Tywin truly read Joffrey at times. If it wasn't for Cersei coddling him all the time, he would gladly give his grandson a proper sterning**[1]. **He was astonished at how immature he was. Plenty of children had to take the throne before but Joffrey…there were hidden daemons in his heart.

"Just because your silly, impudent, ways of dealing with things has failed in our eyes, doesn't mean it—"

Joffrey spun around. "You are challenging a king," he said lowly.

"You always think everyone is constantly challenging you! That's your problem!" Tywin said incredulously.

Joffrey stood there with a silent yet steady glare. His chest heaved up and down with angry breaths. He couldn't do more than clench his fists and challenge his grandfather.

"You will let me do what I please then," Joffrey said at last.

Tywin practically rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you are _obsessed_ with this girl. From a king's perspective, betrothed, and about to become a man in a year's time, this has looked quite bad on your image."

"I—"

Tywin lurched forward from his chair and pointed a stern finger at the king. "You really want a decent reputation? Full of power? Then I highly suggest you release that girl!"

Joffrey retreated slightly from standing his ground but still remained discontent with the scoldings he received.

"She looks like a witch!" Joffrey spat in desperate defense. "Her nose is slightly larger than most girl's I've seen, she dresses in the most hideous attire, and she has a slight overbite. Girls are supposed to be small and petite, but not her. She's slender but tall and has more muscles than I! And—And…"

Tywin rose from his chair in a kingly manner like never before. It was about time his brat of a grandson knew where he stood. "Is the girl quite odd? Yes, she is. But she is of no threat to this kingdom. If she wanted to infiltrate or destroy us by now with her 'black magic' then she would have done it by now. You are to go release her from the chambers. I'm sure she has a family worried or someone to get back to."

Tywin left to the staircase but stopped before advancing. He turned around with a glare. "It's a kingdom against you, Your Highness." He made a small bow before finally leaving. His look beckoned Joffrey to follow him to Jessica in order to make sure the king did his job.

It was a kingdom divided against the king now. And Joffrey knew it.

* * *

_**-Bedroom Chambers-**_

Jessica was silently jiggling the chains from around her wrist. She watched as the dreary metal clanked and twisted back and forth at the control of her fingers. They were too tight to get out from, she figured. She thought about escaping and making a break for it, but with a strange place and heavily armored men with swords and spears around, she wasn't going to chance it.

Joffrey entered the room with glazed over eyes. Two of his guards had shortly followed in after him. In a loop around one of their belts held gaudy keys specifically for shackles. They walked over and Jessica held out her wrist as the shackles fell to the ground. They picked it up and stood stoically adjacent to the doorway. She looked to see Tywin was standing there the whole time as a spectator.

Jessica sat where she was, afraid to move or say anything. Her lip hurt from being smacked earlier. She had a passive attitude of confusion and a bit of anger. Why were these people so confusing?

Joffrey sighed and stood up straight in a kingly manner. "You are free from accusations," he said.

She meekly stared up at him, not sure whether that meant she was free to leave or not. Where would she go? She didn't want to anger these people any further. She was already in a dangerous situation, not knowing what the hell was going on, and now to be accused of absolutely nothing.

"King Joffrey would gladly escort you to wherever you belong, m'lady," said Tywin. Joffrey didn't remember being told anything about that, but he remained silent.

"They're far away from here," Jessica said plainly.

"Well. That still wouldn't be a problem. We could hire an escort to take you there and—"

"No," Jessica said. "You wouldn't be able to reach them."

"Have they passed on?" Joffrey said. For once, Jessica noticed, he actually seemed to hear her speak. He was listening without a grudge. Still, Jessica came back to her senses. She blinked up at them and hesitated. She might as well go with it; it wouldn't do any good to explain.

"Yes."

They seemed to believe it. Tywin and Joffrey both stared at each other before turning back to the girl in front of them.

"You may stay here until further notice," Tywin declared. Joffrey looked like he wanted to explode.

"Are you mad!" Joffrey exclaimed.

"No, just hospitable." Without another word he left to go elsewhere.

Jessica looked at him. "Thank you."

"Whatever," He hastily replied. "Don't get too comfortable around here and don't think I won't drop my suspicions about you. Keep that tongue of yours in your mouth and keep it shut. Do what I say and command and I will spare you death. Now get her out of my sight! She needs proper attire!"

The two guards took her by the arms down the hallway. They nearly dragged her off her feet, but maybe that was because she had a long day. She remembered what the nice guard had given her earlier. It was still in her pocket. Jessica had forgotten about it…maybe she would have time later to see what it was.

The guards had taken her to a room with a balcony and a view. It looked strangely familiar to her based on its architecture and furniture. They locked the door behind her so she couldn't leave. She took that as a signal she was to stay put for the evening…or at least the time being.

Jessica looked around the room. There was only one bed that would fit two people snugly together. She walked over to the desk in the front corner of the room. It was oddly clean and didn't seem to hold anything in it. Even the plants were incredibly healthy and vivacious.

She went over to the drawers, hoping to find some pretty dresses or something to change into, but they were glued shut. She sighed and sat on the bed. She was rather bored and hoped something would happen soon.

"Um, hello."

Jessica jumped and gasped. That was quick, she thought. She turned around to see a starry-eyed girl with red hair. The girl seemed to be startled as well.

"I didn't mean to frighten you…" the girl said. She approached Jessica and stood there feeling slightly awkward.

"So are we sharing this room?" Jessica asked.

"I—I guess so," the girl replied. She seemed as confused, if not more, than Jessica herself.

"I'm Sansa," the girl said, hoping to cut the bit of tension hanging in the air.

"Jessica," Jessica said. She sat there for a minute before standing up. "I guess the king has been forced to keep me here. It's been a weird day."

"He has? Oh," Sansa said timidly. "Well, I think I know why he put you in my room."

Jessica opened her mouth to ask why but was taken by the wrist into the bath room.

"They can't hear us talk in her," Sansa explained. She walked over to a folded pile of clothes and rummaged through them. She seemed distracted.

"Um," Jessica said to Sansa's turned back. "He accused of witchcraft. I promise I'm not a witch! I don't even know how I got here and I just—"

Sansa shoved a nightgown with undergarments into Jessica's arms. "We have all night to talk. But for now, put these on just in case someone comes in to check to make sure we are asleep."

Jessica took the pouch the kind guard had handed to her. She already forgot his name. She went back into the bedroom and found a place in the desk to hide it.

Jessica walked back in the bathroom. "Sorry, I just didn't want them to take it from me."

Sansa said nothing and escorted her behind a changing curtain. "I could tighten the corset for you when you need it."

Jessica sighed. She remembered that those were equivalent to bras back then. She felt a little awkward but figured she might as well get used to wearing the clothing they did.

"So," Sansa said as she waited on the other side of the curtain. "I assume you aren't from around here."

"It's a long story. I guess I'll tell you later," Jessica said. As Sansa kept chatting, Jessica looked at the undergarments with a bit of confusion and blushing. She honestly didn't know how to put what on or why so many clothing items were required to go to bed but she did what she could.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Jessica said. She looked down doubtfully.

Sansa came around the curtain. She didn't say anything so Jessica decided to take that as 'you were able to dress yourself. Good job idiot'. Sansa took the strings from the corset and tied them so they were breathable for sleep.

"All right, put on your night gown."

Jessica did so and Sansa turned her around to face her. "We're about the same size. Good. Because I don't know if he will permit you new dresses," Sansa said.

"I really don't know if he will permit me anything," Jessica grumbled. It was like Joffrey was making her suffer by his confusing actions. If it weren't for his family she was certain she'd be dead already.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go to bed and I'll try to explain."

* * *

**A/N: Click that review button, babe. You don't realize how difficult it was to try and upload this.**

**Sterning – **_Back in these times and for the next few centuries, sternings weren't just lectures given by adults to naughty children. Nope, sterning also has other names such as steering, flogging, and others. It is actually another name for a whooping, spanking, paddling, etc…_


End file.
